Ivypool's Desire
by MantraArcana
Summary: Ivypool has been thinking a little too much about a tom from the Dark Forest. Will this end well for her?


"I hate him….No...I can't...But I must. He's nothing but a betraying, un-loyal, heartless...handsome…" Ivypool shook her head of these thoughts that were disgusting to her. "I was a stupid apprentice, and now I'm an even more stupid warrior." she sighed to herself, looking over at her sleeping sister, Dovewing. "She's me...except...better...perfect…" she scoffed. Dovewing was obviously the favorite of the two sisters; to EVERYONE. She even believed her own parents loved Dovewing more because she was the 'special one'. She growled and rose out of her nest and simply walked out of camp, it wasn't an odd sight, she's been doing that a lot lately. No one had ever stopped her, and that included tonight.

The white she-cat wandered the forest, it was Leaf-Fall; so the forest glew many beautiful colors, even under the crescent moon light. She sat down at the base of a large tree looking up at the shining, silver stars above, "Why? Toms love her, she-cats want to be her, while no one notices me...her sister." she sighed softly. Her eyes flared with a sudden anger as she unsheathed her claws and dug up the dirt and grass, "Why me!? She could have been a single kit! Then at least I wouldn't need to be compared all the time!" She yowled towards the stars, blaming StarClan. She took a deep breath.

"There is one cat who's ever shown an interest in me...and I never want to see him again…" She thought to herself angrily. "That tall, handsome, strong tom…" Ivypool shook her head to clear it again. She could visibly see the tom in her mind now. Tall, dark brown, muscular tabby with eyes as blue as the morning sky. She loved those eyes of his. The she-cat growled at her thoughts and slashed the tree behind her angrily before yowling in sharp pain. The tree bark was a lot thicker than she had thought and her claw got caught and pulled, causing one of her claws to bleed .

"Why me…?" she said out loud, looking up at the shining stars again. "Everything always happens to ME. Why…?" she asked herself. Ivypool looked at her bleeding claws and kept them unsheathed so that it didn't hurt as long; it did not work. Her paw continued to ache as she just sat there silently, looking towards the lake that was shining and shimmering in the moonlight, in complete silence. The only noises she could hear was the rustling of the wind, and she loved that sound..

" _This view...It's so pretty...Just like you my love…"_ a male voice echoed very quietly into her ear.

She flinched and her heart nearly stopped. How could Ivypool forget that deep, loving, but scary voice. It was Hawkfrost. She quickly turned around and looked all around her, no sign of movement, and no scent, just the sound of his honey-sounding voice. "H-Hawkfrost…?" A sudden fear gripped her heart. She knew that he could kill at any moment he wished. It mattered not to him. Ivypool looked around more and called out, "Come on out…!" she said halfheartedly. No response.

"Am I going insane…?" she asked herself with a yawn. Her ears perked and her gorgeous eyes lit up as she had an idea. "I'll go visit him...But I'll keep close to StarClan just to be safe…" she thought the plan was a good one and rested on the ground, her claws still trickling with a bit of blood that got on her paws. She rested her head on the ground and muttered in a hush whisper, "Well...Here goes nothing…" as the white she-cat soon fell into a deep sleep.

Her blue eyes slowly opened. She was all alone in a field. To her right was the star studded sky of StarClan. To the left was the ominous and black Dark Forest. She scented who she had came for and sat impatiently. The cool wind brushed through her fur as she tensed. "Oh dear StarClan...This can only end badly…I'm going to die…" she took a deep breath and stood tall as the cat she expected appeared from the darkness. Those cold….blue eyes. She could never forget them. Nor will she ever.

"Ivypool. It's been a while since we've...talked." His deep voice echoed throughout the silent space. It sent shivers down her spine, she had always admired his cool, smooth, and intimidating voice. Hawkfrost's eyes widened slightly, "Your paw…" he said. He had noticed her injury on her claw.

Ivypool was sitting down at this point. Her previous Dark Forest mentor padded up to her and sat as well, taking her injured paw up to his nose and licking off the blood. She blinked at him in surprise, completely speechless. This was the calmest and reasonable side she's ever seen of him. "He's a lot more tame now…" she thought to herself as he finished licking her claws clean. It didn't hurt anymore, she retracted her claws. "Hawkfrost...I've missed you." she said with a slight cough to fill the silent. The cool tom glanced into her eyes with a deep gaze, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you." he said softly.

The she-cat sat there in the awkward silence. However, she didn't mind it much. She loved seeing the strong tom again. Even if he was more quiet and tame then when she last had contact with him. "Did he have feelings for me…?" she thought to herself. Ivypool glanced over at Hawkfrost. His icy blue gaze never left her, he was completely focused on the she-cat that sparkled in the stars. "There's not a better time…" she thought, taking a deep breath before looking deep into Hawkfrost's pretty eyes.

"Did you ever love me?" she seemingly spat out. Her heart stopped for a moment and so did the wind, leaving them both in an eerie silence. Hawkfrost took a deep breath, "Love is a rather strong word…" he muttered, "Don't you agree?" Hawkfrost said coolly. Ivypool was taken aback, she wasn't really prepared for that answer. "Did I enjoy the company of you? Yes. Did I think of you every second you weren't with me? Yes… However. Love is not the right word…" he said with a smirk.

"You're right...it's obsessed." Ivypool said in a hush whisper, getting closer to the tom with a quiet voice. Hawkfrost stood and walked over the short distance in between them in order to nuzzle her rather closely, he whispered back, "I wouldn't say that…Maybe the feeling is...I dunno...I'm just going crazy about you...I haven't felt this way about anyone before…" He said, licking her cheek quickly. "I've never felt so many different emotions for just one cat before." he elaborated slightly before sitting down, breaking their nuzzle.

She smiled a bit as she licked his cheek in return with a small smile. That smile soon faded though. "I'm going to need to go back soon…" she said looking back at StarClan with a sad gleam in her sparkling star-lit eyes. Hawkfrost glared at her slightly, "Back? Already?!" he asked, "We've only been together a few moments and you're already going back…?" the tom's voice died down from the first sentence and calmed himself a bit, "We're finally together, and you're just leaving...Will you come back?" Ivypool looked down, "I...I don't know…" she whispered.

Hawkfrost shook his head, "Wrong answer." he said, standing up and facing her with a familiar glare. The moment he said those two words, Ivypool's heart froze in place, she couldn't believe he had said it, and for a moment, she unsheathed her claws and felt as if, this is it. She was about to die. Her heart rate increased, beating heavily on her chest, "Am I going to have to fight him…?" she thought to herself with worry. She had confessed, he had confessed, why the sudden revert back to the way he was, she didn't understand it. However, Ivypool blinked her eyes as she prepared for a fight.

He turned his back on her and began walking off. "Wait!" Ivypool called after him and chasing him. Suddenly Hawkfrost showed no hesitation and pounced on her, pinning her with ease, considering he had caught her off guard. She growled, "Get off of me you-" she froze as his eyes met hers again, "I don't want you to leave me…" Hawkfrost muttered. "Ever again, I died once, and you've killed me, I refuse to let that happen again…" He said in a hush growl. Hawkfrost had loosened his grip and let her go suddenly.

Ivypool had realized why he had let go too. She could smell an unmistakable scent. A large tom came into view, covered in battle scars and eyes burning amber as he glared at the two cats. "T-Tigerstar!" Ivypool exclaimed in surprise as she backed up a bit away from Hawkfrost. The leader of the Dark Forest scoffed, "What is she doing back here?" he asked in a growl. The blue-eyed tom went up to him, "She asked if we have any ThunderClan cats in training...The nerve." he scowled at her, an almost entirely different cat.

The white she-cat couldn't believe her ears; not moments ago Hawkfrost was confessing and wishing her to stay with him forever, and now he's bad mouthing her to his own father. She stayed silent. She knew those two would kill in an instant's notice. Hawkfrost continued to go along with some story on why he was out here with Ivypool, and Tigerstar believed it. The large leader finally turned his gaze towards her, "This is your one warning, you have no business here, leave and never return." he growled, "Hawkfrost, see to it that she leaves." Tigerstar said, turning around and disappearing into the darkness. His scent still lingered, he was watching, he was not gone.

Hawkfrost growled and cursed something under his breath, "Get out." he growled, nudging her roughly towards StarClan. As he shoved her roughly one final time he sighed, "I'm sorry this happened." he said quietly, "I did care for you...believe it or not…" Hawkfrost sighed before turning his back on her, "I hope I never see you again...If I do, I might be forced to kill you...Goodbye Ivypool…" he muttered, before dashing off into the Dark Forest.

It didn't take Ivypool long to awaken under her tree, her claws all cleaned. She rubbed her watering blue eyes and groaned in pain as her shoulder hurt from being pushed to the ground. "I hate him… but I know I can't...But I must. He's nothing but a betraying, un-loyal, heartless...handsome…one...one confusing tom..." she thought to herself as she took a deep breath and padded back to the ThunderClan camp


End file.
